White Wedding
by Nami Naranja
Summary: 2008 edit! AU When Inuyasha runs away from his wedding. He leaves a heartbroken Kagome at the alter. The only person that can help is...? S/K
1. Weddin Day?

Title : White Wedding

Author : Nami Wisher

Summary : A/U When Inuyasha runs away from his wedding. He leaves a heartbroken Kagome at the alter. The only person that can help is... S/K -

Authors Note : Yea! My first alternative universe! happiness - lalalallllaaa! lol I'm acting weird again! lol! Anyhow I hope you like my story and please review! And of course read it! Bye bye!

Disclaimer : I don't own the ANIME Inu Yasha! But I do own my dog Inuyasha! Ha! You can't do anything about it! MUAHAHHAHAHHA! ok later

2003

Chapter 1 : Wedding Day!

It was finally happening! The day Kagome had been waiting for ever since Inuyasha first came into her life. How could anyone be happier! She could hear the music start.. That was her cue! Walking down the isle, she could see everyone. Her mother was crying and gi-chan was trying so hard not to cry himself. In a way it was funny but then sad. In a way of course! She was happy, but was Inuyasha?

What if Inuyasha wasn't happy?' Kagome looked up to see her fiance's face. His smile, that's something she desperately needed, she smiled back... Little did she know that hope would all fade away into loss..

She looks so beautiful... I lover her so much.' Inuyasha's smile grew wider. My Kikyo.. K-kikyo! Nononono! Kagome! I mean my Kagome! Oh crap! What does that mean? That I love Kikyo or that I'm just nervous! Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day! But is this normal!' The groom face turned from happiness, to nervousness.

What was he going to do? He was so unsure of what to do..at the moment.. Or was he? Maybe following his heart was the right thing. Not at this moment it wasn't. At this point you should know what to do, especially when the woman your right about to marry thinks you love her! How foolish people can be.

Kagome wasn't really playing any attention to the priest. (A/N: Just to tell you the priest is Miroku! And no he won't grab her butt! She's right about to get married! Even though it would be funny...Hmmmm..lol) All she cared about right now was Inuyasha! She loved him dearly, but what really confused her was that when she was walking up to the alter and Inu's happy face, didn't look so happy... He looked nervous... Was she not good enough?

the Night before

"Oka-san?"

"Nani?"

"Did you ever worry that Oto-san didn't love you? I mean when you got married and stuff?" Ms. Higurashi smiled at her daughter. Ah to be young again...

"Hai.. I did worry, but when I told your father that I didn't think I was good enough for him, he just aughed." She paused for a moment remembering those precious memories. "And then he told me that he was thinking the same thing." Mrs. Higurashi gave a sad, yet happy chuckle before she looked up at her daughter. "You see Kagome, it's natural to be nervous. But to worry well.. That's more normal. You just have to trust yourself and now.. Even Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at her mother.

"Thanks Mom."

back to the Wedding

Kagome smiled as she remembered her mothers words... 'Thank you' she thought to herself. Thanks Mo-

"Um Ms. Higurashi.." The priest interrupted

"Huh? Oh..sorry" She blushed in embarrassment. Then it caught her eye, Rin was holding up the ring... "OH! I'm so sorry.." Kagome cried again. Her response was the chapel's laughter...

"Here Kagome-neesan" Rin gave her a toothy smile. (A/N: Rin's the flower girl, but I'm gonna make her hold the ring you know! I have the power.)

"Arigato, Rin..." She felt so embarrassed.. Looking at Inuyasha face she say him smiling. That's all she needed to regain herself, a smile from her soon-to-be-husband. He mounthed the word 'baka' then smiled once more. Ah love...

"Ahem.. If I could continue" The priest said. His answer of course was an nod from the couple. "Thank you." He motioned for Kagome and Inuyasha to take one ring. "Kagome Higurashi do you take Ishinomori Iuyasha to be your Husand?"

"I do"

"And do you Ishinomori Inuyasha take, Higurashi Kagome as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I... I-" He studdered, still confused

"INUYASHA!" That had gotten everyone's attention. Especially the one who was being addressed. Kikyo stood at the entrance of the chapel, everyone was looking her way. Most were gasping.

"Ki-ki..Kikyo? What are you doing here!" Inuyasha shuddered, still Confused.

"Inuyasha.. I know I should have told you sooner.. But, I love you! You know you don't love Kagome, please don't make a mistake in Marrying her!" Kikyo yelled, she gave him pleading eyes as tears streamed down.. Inuyasha eyes widened as he realized. It was a mistake.

"Inuy-" Kagome started as grabbed his arm.

"Gomen Kagome! I don't love you! GOMEN!" With that he pushed away from her hold and ran to Kikyo. They quickly ran out of the chapel holding hands, together.. It almost made u think whose wedding it really was. Everyone was speechless. Then they noticed someone's laughter. It was no other then.. Kagome. She had sunk to the floor, crying furiously.

"I knew it.." The loser laughed. "I knew it" She repeated, then rised her hand and started to bang the floor repeatedly... "I KNEW IT!" She screamed. Sango quickly went to her side.

"Kagome don't" Sango cried as she caught Kagome's arm. (A/N: She's a brides maid. Well not anymore.. Ouch.. Kagome wasn't the only one crying, her mother wasn't holding anything back anymore.. Gi-chan was cursing Inuyasha's name with his talismans (A/N: you know what I mean)

- - - - -

"Stupid pup." Whispered a tall figure who had witnessed the whole thing.

- - End of Chapter 1 - -

2003

Wish Nami;; Uh man that sucks...

Kagome;; what does?

Wish Nami;; You just got dumped! Ouch man I feel yo pain.

Kagome;; oh yea.. tear

Wish Nami;; Gomen Kagome! I'll make it up to you!

Kagome;; ...how?

Sesshoumaru;; You shouldn't worry.

Wish/Kagome;; KYAA!!! SESSHOUAMRU!

Sesshoumaru;; Don't be surprised! I've come to take what's mine!

Wish Nami;; Oh Sesshou! I knew you'd come from me sooner or later! runs to Sesshoumaru AISHI-

Sesshouamru;; Not You! Kagome! You shrimp

Wish Nami;; hidou... :'(

Kagome;; Honto ni:D

Wish Nami;; I knew that! It doesn't matter anymore! Please read and review until next time!

Sesshou/Kagome;; Onegai read & review! Sayonara! waves good-bye

Kagome;; Inuyasha who? Ho ho ho


	2. Letter?

Title : White Wedding

Author : Wish Nami

Summary : A/U When Inuyasha runs away from his wedding. He leaves a heartbroken Kagome at the alter. The only person that can help is... S/K -

Authors Note : I'MMMMMM SO SO SO SO VERY VERY SORRY! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M TRYING TO MAKE IT UP! Bows a billion times Once again I'm sorry!

Disclaimer : I might not own the anime Inu Yasha but I own the PLUSH Inuyasha! WHAT R U GOING TO DO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! I'M RIGHT HERE! LET'S GO!

2004

Chapter 2: Letter!

'Dear Inuyasha,

It's been six months since my wedding was ruined by you. I'm fine... (If you were wondering) Since you left; my mother's put me back in school. I guess dropping out for you was a mistake. Anyways I'm still in pain, but the school work is the only way that I can block out. The thought of you being with someone else... Hurts, but that's not really worth thinking about, I'm suppose to be studying.' Kagome slightly laughed at the slight of her text book. She really needed to studying,but instead she continued to let her frustration out. 'You're probably happy with Kikyo. She's a good person, being that she stole you from me...Not that it matters.. She is better then me. Then again you were never mine.. you were always Kikyo's... Weren't you!' Kagome paused for a moment, to wipe the tears that were forming in her eyes, and still she continued to write nonsense. 'I bet SESSHOUMARU would never do that!' All the sudden, she could feel the pain/rage she felt that day HE had ran out on her had returned full force. Tears started falling on the letter.'If only I fell in love with him, then I wouln't be in so much pain! Then again that would most likely just send me into another void of pain... Your both the same! You're both cold-hearted!

SO I HATE YOU BOTH!

;FROM THE ONE YOU'VE HURT!

Higurashi Kagome ' Kagome read her letter over. Her anger flare so she quickly took it out on the letter and crumbled up the crappy letter and threw it out the window. "I HATE YOU BOTH! BAKA'S!"

- - - - -

"?" Sesshoumaru felt something hit his head as he was walking. He turned around, only to see no one. Seshoumaru looked at the cement floor. " A paperball?" Sesshoumaru un-crumbled the paper. It revealed a very... unexpected letter. "Who dare..?" He continued to walk on, while reading the letter. The letter which Kagome hoped no one would ever read.

- - - - -

"Ohayo-gozaimas! Higurashi-san!" Hojo yelled, while putting his bicycle away. He quickly walked over her.

"Ohayo, Hojo-kun" Kagome waved, 'How can he so cheerful when theirs a test today?'

"How are you this morning, Higurashi-san?" He sounded concerned... It had been over six months since 'it' happened. Yet people still asked her if she was ok.. At first she was happy people cared, but she never heard the end of it. She will NEVER hear the end of it... Ever..

"I'm fine..." She just wanted to go, she knew where this was heading... Another conversation about him! Like he's so bloody fascinating! "Um... I promised Ayame I'd meet her at ... Um the LIBERARY! Ja!" She literally ran away from her love sick classmate. Kagome breathed heavily while she walked to the school roof. She needed sometime alone. "Gomen Hojo-kun.. It doeant really bother me anymore.. I just dont want to talk about it.." Kagome sighed. She was lying to herself again, she took a seat right in front of the fence that was blocking her from death, Kagome loved the breeze she got there, it was so peaceful. Nothing could interr-

"Higurashi." Kagome jumped in surpise. Their went her alone time. Dammit! She suddenly grabbed the gate, Kagome turned around surprised and annoyed. 'Who dare?' She thought as she faced the person who had called out to her..

Higurashi Kagome completely stopped her body from making anymore movement. It was HIM! 'Oh great!'

to be contined...

(A/N: JUST KIDDING! That'd be messed up)

"S-S-SSesshoumaru..." Kagome couldn't help but stutter... "What are you doing here?" She mentally kicked herself. They go to the same school, he was her senior, of course he was here. But why Inuyasha older brother out of all the people had to talk to her, before they would have pratically have become family, but now they had asolutely nothing to do with each other. Kagome quickly stood up. "I didn't know anyone else was here!" Kagome just stared at the very tall figure in front of her. 'Gotta get out of here!' "Uhh I wasn't feeling good so I came up here and uh well class started so I'll just go.." She bowed slightly and tried to hurry to the door, but once again was stopped.

"You're right." Kagome couldn't help but stop from opening the door. Sesshoumaru turned towards her, only to stare at Kagome's back. It was like he was telling her to turn around with he's hypnotic golden eyes. Sesshoumaru smirked slighty as he stood tall facing Kagome's back. Hands in his pockets and chin held up high.

"H-How am I right?" She quickly covered her mouth, 'I can't believe I just said that...Just leave! Go to class!' but her body wouldn't move. Sesshoiumaru's eyes were piecing though Kagome's back, she felt them and couldnt help but shake slightly from the chills she was getting.

"I would never run out on my wedding." Kagome flung around, how did he... She just stared at Sesshoumaru calm face in pure shock. While Sesshoumaru just stared in amusement.

"How!" Sesshoumaru simply pulled out a piece of crumbled paper out of he's pocket.

Yesterday

Kagome read her letter over. She could feel her anger flare! She crumbled up the crappy letter and threw it out the window. "I HATE YOU BOTH! BAKA'S!"

Present Day

Kagome gasped. Who would have guessed that the letter Kagome disposed of, ended up in the hands of Ishinomori Sesshoumaru! Wait! Then that meant he...!

"But of course you don't care." Sesshoumaru took a few steps closer, until he was by her side. "Because you hate me." He grinned hearing her gasp once more. He couldn't help but evily chuckle, before making his way towards the door and open it slightly. "Until next time... Kagome." The tall intimating man said before he left to back to attending his classes.

"...Wait! Did he just call me Kagome" It was too much for her to take in. She stood up in realization. "My test!"

- - - - - -

After a long day of school, Kagome finally got home only to throw herself on her bed. 'No ones home again.." She laid on her back and suddenly found the ceiling very very interesting. 'Today was... exhausting..' She turned on her side, and let her mind wonder. 'I wonder what Sesshoumaru's doing? Most likely terrorizing little kids' She silently teased.

- - - - - -

"ACHOO!" Sesshoumaru glared as he looked around suspiciously. 'Someone's talking about me!'

"Sesshoumaru-oniisan, Bless you." Rin smiled. Sesshoumaru just nodded.

- - - - - -

"!" Kagome shoot up off her bed. Why did she think that! She couldn't hold it anymore she passed out on her bed... Again. 'I was just wondering...' She started drifting to sleep.

RING, RING, RING

Kagome tried to reach for the phone, not wanting to get up. It was a bit too far away to reach, so she had to get up in order to achieve her goal.

RING RING

"Hai hai! Im coming, mou"She got off the bed and picked up th phone in annoyance "Moshi Moshi?"

"K-Kagome?" Her anger completely vanished as she smiled

"Oka-san! What happened?"

"Kagome, I'm going to be late to night. Gii-chan and I are going to Souta's school play. Dinner's in the fridge, and you know my cellophone number?"

"Of course Oka-san"

"Ok then, I'll see you later Kagome."

"Alright bye Oka-san, tell Souta Im rooting for him" She giggled imagining her brother in a prince costume.

"I love you.." Kagome blushed slighy, her mother was so old fashion.

"I love you too. Bye." Kagome hung up the phone with a huge grin pasted on her face. Her mother always cheered her up! She turned towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Yatta! ODEN! Now all I have to do is warm it up!" Kagome quickly walked over the microwave and placed the cold bowl of oden inside. "Oden, oden, I love Oden!" she sang happily as she pushed the start button and waited for it to finish warming up.

RING, RING, RING

"Hai Im coming" Once more walking over to the phone, she picked it up with ease. "Moshi Mos?" She chirped thinking it was one of her friends.

"Kagome?" She completely froze. Out of all the voices to hear...

"I-I-Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?"

- - To Be Continued - -

(A/N: For realz this time.)

Wish Nami;; YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAAY! After so so so sosososososososos very long I've finally finished the second chapter! I'll write more soon, being that summer's going to start soon.

Sesshoumaru;; Until next time!

Kagome;; Ja ne!

Wish Nami, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru bow

Inuyasha;; ...Where's my pants?


	3. Thank you?

Title: White Wedding

Author: Wish Nami

Summary: A/U When Inuyasha runs away from his wedding. He leaves a heartbroken Kagome at the alter. The only person that can help is...? S/K -

Authors Note: Haha I love how the yrs changed. The first is like 2003 then 2004 and now 2006. Maybe in 2008 I'll have chapter 4 up? ROFL! Ahh that shouldnt be funny, it could happen... .. Anyways! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter :D Oh && Caught in the Rain will be up soon 3 Oh and don't be mad at me cause I suck at writing angst, cause when I write im usually happy... So forgive :D && Read and Review oneegaii 3 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be writing a fanfic!.. Or maybe I would? Hmmm..

2006

Chapter 3: Thank you.

"I-I-Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated the name to make her disbelief disappear, it was too much. Maybe she fell asleep so fast that she didnt even notice and was having a nightmare..

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's calm voice was heard from the other line. "Kagome look Im-"

"Inuyasha is that really you?" Her voice was starting to crack.

"Of course it is" He slightly chuckled. Kagome eyes widened 'he laughed?' She felt like it had been so long since she heard it, oh how much she wanted to hear it. For a couple of moments she forgot the events that took part six months ago. Almost like it never happened... But it did and she realized a second later and the tears couldnt help but flow."Kagome? Are you okay? Are you cryi-"

"Of course I am... Of course I am." She clenched the phone as she continued. "Why are u calling me? How could u laugh after what happend between us.. After you hurt me so much.. How can you LAUGH!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, she thanked Kami for her family not being home to see her like this... Again.

Kagome was gasping for air wanting to hear him explain how he could be over something he so horribly had done to her, ..she wanted him to, tell her how he could have possibly done such a horrible thing when they had known eachother for so long..

"..Look Kagome... Im sorry, im really sorry. I didnt mean for it to happen this way.. But it did and I can only I'm really really sorry, but isnt it better this way?.."He stopped for a second carefully choosing his words. Kagome didn't.. She couldnt interrupt him, Kagome was choking on her tears".. I mean did you want to marry someone who didn't love you?"

That was his explanation. His explanation for choosing Kikyou. At least he didnt lie, but maybe he should have. The she wouldnt have felt her heart being broken a second by him... Taking a deep breathe, Kagome pulled what little pride she had and let her anger take over.

"Alright I get it. It was better we didnt get married."She began softly."I mean it better we didn't get married, but at the time I did think you loved me."Kagome couldnt take it anymore she wanted to break the phone! Punch Inuyasha in the face! She wanted all her disappear! "You see I THOUGHT you loved me that day, I always THOUGHT you loved me all those years! I did or else I WOULDNT have dropped out school so we could be TOGEHTER! I THOUGHT you loved me, when you asked me to marry you! I" Snot and tears were falling uncontrollably down her fae, but she couldnt stop. She had to finish it. "...Foolishly thought you loved me.." Kagome controled her cries enough so Inuyash couldn't hear her sniffing and wheezing. "Why did you even call! I don't need you to APOLOGIZE! Just be happy! With Kikyo!"

With that said and done she slammed the phone on the floor, breaking the phone. While Kaogome sunk down to the floor just like she did on her wedding day and cried loudly, that if she had neighbors they'd probably hear. 'I cant be here when Mom gets home.. I don't want her to see me like this..' Quickly getting up she didnt bother to wipe her tears cause she knew more would pile up soon enough. Kagome just stumbled to grab her coat and ran out into the cold night. Forgetting her Oden she heated a moment ago, it'd be cold by the time she'd remeber, By then it'll never taste like when it was first cooked... No matter how many times she warm it up again...

- - - - -

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed as he continued to walk towards the park. He couldn't stand being home, his father was complaining about his younger half-brother again. He understood that his father was angry and bitter after Inuyasha ran out on the wedding. They hadn't heard any word from him in over six months and now he suddenly calls. That twat has some nerve. His father wasted so much money on a wedding that didn't even happen. Sesshoumaru just continued to walk into the cold night breeze. It hit his pale skin just right. He keep walking until he heard something.

sniff, sniff

wheeze

As Sesshoumaru continued to walk the noise got closer and he stopped. Stopping to see someone sitting on a swing. Swinging slowly, her head was hung low and her hands covering her face. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stop to a watch the crying girl swing slowly, he stood there indifferent for a moment and stared at her tears fall one after another on the ground. Rubbing the cloth in his pocket, he Both Sesshoumaru's hands were in his pockets so he could feel his hand touch the handkerchief he always carried with him couldnt ignore her weeping.

- - - - - - -

Kagome looked up at the stars, a frown spread across her face. 'You can't really clearly see stars in Tokyo..' She touched her cold face, 'how long have I been crying?' She wondered as she looked around, and frowned again. 'I should get home... Mom's probably worried. Ah I should buy her a new phone..' Kagome sighed as she stood up, only to feel something fall off her lap. "Nani?" She looked down to see a; "Handkerchief?" It obviously wasnt hers so who's was it? Kagome turned looked around, but there was no in sight. Picking it up anyways, she didnt see any harm in keeping the beautiful Sakura patterned handkerchief. 'Pretty.' With that she stood up and wiped the remaining tears. She felt slightly better after crying and wondered if someone had left it for her.

"I wonder... "

to be Continued

Nami: YAYAY chapter 3 finally done! Sorry its so short.. :'( I'll make it longer next time :D

Kagome: That only took 3 yrs.

Nami: hey! Watch yourself! Or else I'll put something embarrassing in the plot!

Kagome: Go ahead u shrimp!

Nami: Ah! I'll kill you! pulls out long katana

Kagome: BRING IT ON!

Sesshoumaru: Fighting over me I see

Nami: Kagome: Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: Hey Kagome wanna go back to my place?

Kagome: Of course! Ho ho ho

Nami: Damn you! Oh well Alone again but w/e Anyways Please Review I love them 3 && Chapter 4 will be up soon cause im on roll with my Seshoumaru/Kagome.. Stuff:D:D Until next time bye .


End file.
